eldemyfandomcom-20200214-history
Session Sept 19 2009
Synopsis of Session: Saturday, September 19, 2009 The session begins with Baroo Litch giving the party a package left with him by Xavier Birdstaff. The package contained a crystal ball and a cryptic note. Efforts to activate the crystal ball proved fruitless. The party began to look into two leads: :1. Jayne, the rogue, discovered that he was hired by a high Bishop of the Church of Bahamut to assassinate a member of the rival Redemed Sect. He refused and it seems that the bishop in question, Bishop Vost was not too happy. :Lutho Finger informs Jayne that the Bishop is in town, with other members of the Enlightened Sect, apparently in an effort to wrest control of the (remarkably wealthy) Eldemy Bahamut Temple from the Redemed Sect. :Jayne informs Bishop Voston, the current leader of the Redemed Sect and the Eldemy Bahamut Temple, of the danger, and Voston tells him he'll investigate and inform Jayne of his findings. He counsels Jayne to lay low until he figures out what's going on. :Meanwhile, other characters are asking about the temple, trying to find out what is going on between the Redemed and the Enlighened. They speak with a Bishop (not Vost or Voston) and also a lowly accolyte. They discover that members of the Enlightened Sect are afraid that the Redemed have gone mad (using their mass suicide/sacrifice as evidence). :2. The party has been receiving strange currency, it is good gold and silver, about the same size and weight as the currency of Eldemy, but it has a crest on one side and a man's face in profile on the other. There is no language on it. The party begins asking around about the currency: ::- A cleric of Corolon(?) warned Sarn that using the currency is probably a crime, as it is not currency of the State. ::- A Merchant price informs them he has been receiving large quantities of the currency on return shipments from Skyhall . :: That evening, the party again turns their attention to the crystal ball from Xavier. They realize that they must mutter the name of Xavier's dear departed old friend, Stout Baron Gorim. The ball shatters revealing a Orb Key for a Skipping Mirror, wrapped in velvet. Sneaking their way down to the basement of Baroo's Taproom, and one of the three mirrors in Eldemy, they discover that a magical machine has been set up to attack anyone arriving through the mirror. They move the trap and travel through the Skipping Mirror. On the other side, they find themselves in a cavern, within which is a large circle of standing stones. In the middle of the chamber is Vizer Xeno Castallan standing over the body of a young woman. Vizer Castallan is holding a rod fashioned from a small spinal column. He taps the ground with the rod and a Osteopede appears. Combat ensues. Jayne foils Xeno's escape by going through his portal and closing it. The fight continues, Jayne returns with Elkis, Duke of Eldemy. The party finished off the Osteopede and the Duke orders Xeno to surrender, which he does. Near the end of the fight, when Xeno was attempting to flee, he left the cavern, revealing that they were on an island in the middle of the ocean. In the distance was an enormous ship. They return to the Duke's palace to hand over the prisoner. They return to the secret cavern and find a small marking. They dig and find a letter from Xavier, detailing what he's learned of the conspiracy.